Lips of an Angel
by moonlightbeam305
Summary: In the middle of the night, two lovers comfort each other while they are in the arms of different mechs. Song fic based off of "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder. Jazz/Prowl. Hints of Jazz/Bee; Prowl/Bluestreak. Tissue warning; Character death


**A/N: I wrote this while I was listening to the song "Lips of an Angel" on repeat. Song fic.**

**Warnings: mech/mech; ****tissue warning; death fic **

**Pairings: hints of Jazz/Bee & Prowl/Bluestreak. Jazz/Prowl centric  
><strong>

**Summary: Two lovers comfort each other while they are in the arms of different mechs.**

**Word Count (Without author's notes): 871  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers _or_ the song "Lips of an Angel". They belong to Hasbro and Hinder  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Lips of an Angel<span>_  
><em>

_Honey why are you calling me, so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

_Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud._

…

Jazz sighed sadly, optics fixated longingly out the window, imagining that the bright moon was his true lover calling out to him. His 'lover' was curled up at his side after a night of sweet love-making and chaste kissing. The warm weight was entirely _wrong_. It wasn't _him_ and it could never be _him._

A single beep of his comm. link made the saboteur blink confusedly. He really wasn't up for this slag right now.

Gently uncurling Bumblebee away from his body, whispering words of nothing in his ear, the saboteur slid off the berth. Clicking on his comm. link, Jazz waited to hear the voice on the other end.

What awaited him was the sweet sob of _him._

"_Jazz."_

_Oh Prowler…_

…

_Well my mech's in the next room._

_Sometimes I wish he was you_

_I guess we never really moved on._

…

"_Jazz_," He sobbed again, losing all of his inhibitions.

Jazz couldn't help but notice that he was whispering as well.

"Oh, Prowler…" the saboteur whispered

"I can't do this anymore!" the normally stoic tactician cried out suddenly. It didn't take an expert to find out that he was sobbing openly. Jazz's optics was threatening to overflow at any second.

"Where are you," the TIC asked, dreading the answer.

Silence.

And then-

"…Bluestreak's room," the voice was filled with shame.

"Where are you?" He asked a second after, knowing the answer as well

"'Bee's."

Prowl choked on a sob, "I can't do this anymore!" He repeated.

…

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But mech you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

…

"I know," Jazz whispered, wishing with his entire spark that he could gather the mech of his dreams in his arms and kiss all the tears away.

"I want you!" the SIC sobbed on the other end.

"I've never wanted anyone else," Jazz whispered softly, optics over-flowing with the tears he tried holding back.

"You know why we ended it," the TIC said, hating every second of this conversation, but loving it all the same. "Prime doesn't approve of his two highest ranking officers being together."  
>It sounded so weird, Jazz being the voice of reason.<p>

…

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And yes I've dreamt of you too_

…

"Frag Prime!" Prowl cried out suddenly. "I'd do anything for you!"

"Even give up Bluestreak?" Jazz asked solemnly.

…

_And does he know that you're talking to me?  
>Will it start a fight?"<em>

…

"Would you give up Bumblebee?"

…

_No I don't think he has a clue._

…

"I'd give up everything." Jazz repeated.

"As will I," Prowl choked on the other end.

"Say it!" the TIC cried out suddenly, "Please say it. It's been so long."

"_Oh Jazz."_

…

_It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name._

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

…

"I love you."

…

_Hearing those words it makes me weak._

…

Jazz choked, knees giving out as he slid to the floor, grabbing his comm. as if it were a lifesaver.

"_Oh Prowler…"_

…

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

…

"Ah love you too, always have always will."

…

_But mech you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel._

…

**Next Morning**

"I demand to know what happened to them!" Prime roared, frightening the mini-bots and even making Ratchet wince.

"Bluestreak! Bumblebee!"

The two mechs cringed, hearing their names. Both were crying softly next to each other.

"Yes, Prime?" Bluestreak whispered, for once, not having anything to say.

"You claim Prowl was with you last night?"

Bluestreak whimpered, but nodded.

"You didn't notice he left?"

The talkative gunner could only shake his head, his frame shuddering.

"I take it goes for you, Bumblebee?" Prime rumbled, every trace of their gentle leader was gone, in his place stood a towering giant.

"I thought he was happy!" the scout cried out sobbing, "I didn't know!"

Ratchet cut in, "Prime," he said softly, "You should really get to know your officers better. They would never take anyone else."

"They betrayed us!" Prime growled.

"No," Ratchet said, voice soft, "You betrayed them."

…

The next morning, Bluestreak and Bumblebee woke up alone in empty berths. The two officers were found dead a mile away from base, clutching each other as if it was the last thing they would ever do.

The CMO couldn't find anything wrong with the pair upon appearance. He was used to the two sneaking out to see each other at night. But when Optimus found out, he forbid them for ever seeing each other outside of work again.

Ratchet knew, he always knew from the very beginning. They couldn't live without each other.

…

**Somewhere**

"Prowler?"

"Yes, Jazzy?"

"Ah love you."

A pair of warm arms embraced the former saboteur from behind.

"I love you too," Jazz turned around to see his lover's gently face smiling up at him.

"Nothing can hurt as here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Are you crying? I was on the verge to after I finished writing this fic... It wasn't supposed to be _this _sad! Pweeaassee Review! I won't know if you liked it or not if you don't review!**


End file.
